Memorable Event
by Alxcx
Summary: Happy New Year Everyone, Here some Akakuro fic. Summary:Kuroko can never forget this event that happened in his life. Want to know what going on, read and find out. Enjoy :D


_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket :'( *sad face***

 **A/N: Hello, Happy New Year Everyone. It's 2016 now and let's start a new life and new journey with the new you. Here some AkaKuro fic for you guys. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Kuroko was at home watching tv of basketball match in the living room when he suddenly get a call from Akashi.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko greet

"Tetsuya, are you free today?" Akashi ask

"Yes, why?" Kuroko replied

"Let's meet this evening, I want to ask you out for dinner." Akashi said

"Alright, I will meet Akashi-kun at the train station. See you later." Kuroko respond and hang up after hearing Akashi replied.

That how Kuroko find himself waiting for Akashi at the train station, right now is 6pm and Akashi should be here soon and right on cue Akashi appear through the crowd.

"Tetsuya, nice to see you again." Akashi greet

"You too Akashi-kun." Kuroko greet back

"Come, I already make a reservation for our dinner." Akashi said and begin to lead where the place is with Kuroko following him.

They arrived at a French restaurant. The place is nice and the food is great though Akashi-kun make him eat half of his plate even though he can't eat anymore since he have a small appetite. After they done, Akashi-kun bought him to the park. They walk around the park, talk a little while walking side by side until they reach at the highest place of the park. While walking, Kuroko feel that it's nice to hang out together with Akashi-kun and can't help fell for Akashi-kun more. He never confess his love from Akashi-kun because he don't want to ruin the friendship but he never stop wishing that Akashi-kun will return his unrequited love someday. What Kuroko didn't know that his love is not unrequited this whole time because Akashi feel the same way too about Kuroko and want to change their relationship to something further.

They stop at a great spot that can view the whole town and watch the night sky clearly. Akashi decide right now is a great time to do what he always wanted.

"Tetsuya, can I tell you something." Akashi asked a little nervous

"Sure Akashi-kun." Kuroko respond look at Akashi

"Tetsuya, for the longest time now since middle school I have been in love with you. I never told you my feeling because I know you will get hurt and you did get hurt by the other me and also our teammates, we change and abandon you, made you quit basketball and hate it. But something inside me relief that you play basketball again in high school and change us back to ourselves and all of us feel grateful to you. Kuroko Tetsuya, would you be my forever love?" Akashi confess everything that been on his mind and heart.

Kuroko's eyes winded at Akashi confession, he never thought that he love was not unrequited after all. Realization hit Kuroko hard and he cheek turn full blast red. He was not mentally prepare but he need to answer Akashi-kun confession.

"Ano, I also been in love with Akashi-kun too since middle school until now and I will be Akashi-kun's forever love if Akashi-kun also be mine too." Kuroko look down because he is feeling embarrass

"Of course Tetsuya and please call my first name?" Akashi request smiling gently

"Hai Seijuuro-kun." Kuroko smile back

With that Akashi claim Kuroko's lips, suddenly a colourful fireworks blasted into the night sky forming a glorious sights for the peoples to see and meaning of a new year. But that didn't stop Akashi from kissing Kuroko in fact he ravished Kuroko's lips with vigorous kisses to the point it lead into french kiss and Kuroko let out a few moan. Akashi finally pull away just as the fireworks stop and look at Kuroko red face and hug Kuroko who hug him back.

"Happy New Year, Tetsuya." Akashi smile contentedly

"Happy New Year too Seijuuro-kun." Kuroko softly muttered after realize that it already midnight and continued saying, "You planned this right Seijuuro-kun?"

Akashi press their foreheads together and chuckled a 'yes' and intertwined their hands together. Suddenly, they heard a few footsteps coming toward them and look at the source of voice

"Ahh, They are here minna. Happy new year-ssu Akashicchi and Kurokocchi." Kise said when he spot Akashi and Kuroko

"Yo Tetsu, Akashi. Happy new year." Aomine said

"Happy new year Aka-chin and Kuro-chin." Murasakibara said and munching his snack

"Akashi, Kuroko. Happy new year-nanodaya." Midorima said

The 4 generation of miracle greet Akashi and Kuroko together. Kuroko feel happy that they are here altogether.

"Minna, Happy new year too." Kuroko smile and Akashi also nod as a greeting

"Wahhh, Kurokocchi smile-ssu." Kise yelled and was about to hug Kuroko but got stop by Akashi

"Ryouta, make a move on Tetsuya then you know what happen." Akashi said deadpan

"By the way, Why are you two together and holding hands." Aomine asked when he saw their hands links together

"Isn't it obvious Daiki, me and Tetsuya are lovers now." Akashi said bluntly while Kuroko turn red hearing Akashi said that

"Yay, Aka-chin and Kuro-chin are finally together." Murasakibara cheer still munching his snack

"It bound to happen anyway, Congratulation-nanodaya." Midorima said tsunderely

"Thank you Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko smile at them

"Wahh! Kurokocchi is been stolen from me!" Kise cried

"Urusai Kise! Your too loud." Aomine slapped Kise head to shut him up

Kuroko and Akashi just watch at the scene in front of them and look back at each other and smile. Kuroko can never forget this event that happen in his life, his got his friends back and he together with Seirin won the winter cup and Akashi-kun is now his lover. This is the happiest day for Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **OWARI...**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy this new year fic about Akakuro. Thanks for reading and sorry for my grammar mistake. Also please check out my other two story, Thank you. As usual please review. Thank You :D**

 **~Happy New Year Everyone!~**

 **~明けましておめでとうございます** **!~**

 **~Akemashiteomedetōgozaimasu!~**


End file.
